The Twin and Siblings Rivalry
by TheBigfootedTeen
Summary: The twins just got to their Grunkle's house when they find out that they have new rivals: The Riverly's. Dipper has a crush on Riley, but she is very popular. Can he sweep her off her feet? Read to find out. Rated T for troll fic and language and stuff.


The Twin and Siblings Rivalry (Troll Fic)

It was another normal day in Gravity Falls…until _**THEY**_ came and moved into the town. Riley Renee and Owen Urban Riverly. They were dicks to Dipshit and Mabes. And more weird than Dipshit and Mabes. And that is like impossibles. But Dipshit had a crushie-wushie on Riles, she was hawt!

Although, they were like really super weird…like oddballs. They woke up at 6:37 sharp. They brush their teeth at 6:39 sharp. They get dressed at 6:40 sharp. They eat at 6:45 sharp. They were on a set schedule, like they were robots. Almost. Other than that they were normal.

"Hey Dipfuck! What you doing. Oh, right. You guys aren't populars. How could I have forgotten? Wow, I would've been an idiot if I were to mistake you two for cool. Ha!" Riles flipped her hair and Dipshit saw it dramatically. Like slow-mo dramatically.

"OM Jeepers! Shut the fucks up Riles!" Mabes said, acting like a popular. Riley just walked away to the water tower a.k.a Muffin Explosion. Dipshit and Mabes watched Riley climb up the ladder in her high heeled stilettos. She got up to the last rung and started to lose her balance. Dipshit ran over to the bottom of the ladder. She started to try to take her heels off, but she only got one off before her left ankle snapped under the pressure and she started to fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed on her way down. She fell right on top of Dipshit and they started rolling down the hill together. They landed with Dipshit on top, and he immediately started making out with her and making strange noises. Riles licked his face and made a cat noise before forcefully sticking her tongue in his mouth.

"Umm… that was a weird transition from hatred to sex partners," Mabes said.

"It was also a painful transition." She sat up and looked at her ankle and saw that her leg was straight, but her foot was at a 90 degree right angle and to the right. "Fuck that hurts!"

"Would it make you feel a little better if we kept making out?"

"Later this really hurts. Do you see that?" Dipshit got off of her and looked at her ankle.

"Oh." He stood up, picked her up, and carried her into the Mystery Shack. When they got into the Shack, he placed her gently on the couch. "Mabes, watch her, prop her foot on top of pillows, RICE, stuff like that." Dipshit walked through the living room to get to the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Umm…my girlfriend fell off a ladder after stupidly trying to take her stilettos and breaking her ankle. Umm…yeah, I don't know if she's hurt anywhere else but that is definitely broken. Her leg is straight and her foot is at a, like, 90 degree right angle. So, if you could hurry, I'll give you extra money."

"We'll try to get there as soon as we can and we are not going to take a little kid's money."

"I'm 13 years old!"

"Oh, sorry, you sound 9 or 10."

"Dang it!"

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Riley Renee Riverly!"

"Really!? I'm her mom! I'll get the next ambulance to get there ASAP! I need her to stay safe. Is Owen there?"

"Yeah, he's just a little upset and confused and sad that she's hurt."

"Aww! Where is the location?"

"The Mystery Shack!"

"Okay. By any chance, can I talk to them?"

"Sure!" He walked over to the couch. "It's your mudder."

"Stop fooling around."

"Okay." He started to walk away until he hearded crying.

"Mommy, I feel scared. I never had a-a broken bone before. I also kinda feel alone. No one else I know has a broken bone!"

Dipper started to hear sirens. "You have to hang up now. The ambulance is here." He picked her up off the couch and carried her outside. "Between you and me, if you feel alone like you said earlier, I'll break a bone to be with you. Just keep the ambulance there. Hey, Mabes! I'm gonna see if any of the ladder rungs are broken."

"Okay, Dips."

Dipper gave Riley to one of the ambulance people. "Take good care of her." He turned around and headed towards where the ladder was. He climbed up it until he got to the rungs she was on. First, he wanted to see if there was any damage to the rung, so he jumped, and the rung broke. He started to scream, when he landed on his right ankle. Now, his leg and foot looks pretty much like Riley's. One of the ambulance people rushed over to him and carried him to the ambulance.

"This little fella fell off the ladder, too."

"The ladder rung I was on broke!"

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I swear to God!"

"Good, I don't want you getting hurt for me."

"Well, I was gonna, but then the ladder rung broke."

"Aww, poor thing!"

"Yeah, I feel bad for you too."

"Well, if I am to have someone with me through this, I'm glad it's you." Dipper smiled. In his mind, he was thinking, _"Man, do I really wanna fuck her right now." _Mabel couldn't find Dipper. She finally ended up finding him in the ambulance.

"What the fuck did you do? Did you break your fucking ankle just to fucking be with her?"

"No! I was checking the ladder rung that she was on to see if it broke, and it did when I was on it."

The ambulance doors closed and it took off.

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed the couple to the ER to have them x-rayed. Dipper went first and had a less serious break. Maybe a month or so in a cast. Then, Riley went and had a clean break. Maybe four months or less in a cast. And, knowing Dipper, he'll break for her again.

For the next three months, Dipper and Riley spent all of their time together. And, yes, he did fuck her once or twice, but they used protectors. Dipper and Mabel then had to go back home to their house in California. But, Dipper will see his sweet heart next summer. Or maybe he will see her in California. Maybe.

THE ENDS

**Be on the lookout for a part two of this story.**


End file.
